Maybe She Does Feel The Same
by UknownPseudonym
Summary: Santana has a crush on Quinn. Does Quinn feel the same? It takes a little push from Brittany for something to happen. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Unholy Trinity Sleepover this weekend, right?" I ask Brittany as we walked pinkies linked to class. "Yeah! I'm so excited! We are going to have so much fun" She replied bouncing up and down. I laughed as she spun around, doing some complicated dance move while still holding my pinky.

"Maybe you can tell Q that you love her" Britt mumbles quickly under her breath. I hear her loud and clear though. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't feel the same way B, so I'm not going to waste my time" I sigh. "You never know, unless you try. You always tell me that, why don't you take your own advice for once" Britt snaps playfully. I just look at her, people think she is stupid, but honestly Britt is one of the smartest people I know. "Maybe" I say, as we reached the classroom. The teacher split us up, because supposedly we talk too much. I scoff, who cares what he thinks anyway.

Class dragged along as usual. I was stuck day dreaming our playing Angry Bird on my phone. My mind was running a mile a minute. '_What if Q really did feel the same way? We are awfully flirty, but then again it could just be her personality. I know Britt is right, but what if it just makes things awkward?' _

"San! Class is over! Its lunch time!" Brittany screams in my ear, snapping me out of my thoughts. I quickly gather my things, and head to my locker. Throwing my books in there, I feel hands covering my eyes. "Guess who?" I hear from behind me. I knew that voice from anywhere. "Uhh, my mom?" I say giggling after. That's how you know something is up; Santana Lopez does not giggle. "Nope, but close," Q replies dropping her hands from my eyes. I turn to face her and she pulls me into a hug. My hands immediately wrap around her neck, and hers find my waist. I bury my face in her neck. "I missed you last period" She whispers into my hair. I nod my head because I know the feeling. I missed her too. I actually missed her every time she was away, but you won't hear me admitting that at loud. I still have a badass reputation to uphold.

Pulling away slightly, her hands are still around my waist and my arms still wrapped around her neck. To everyone else we looked like a couple. "Come on, we have food waiting for us" I say softly. Quinn nods her head reaching for my hand interlacing our fingers. My stomach fills with butterflies. Maybe she does like me. Maybe I do have a chance. This weekend, I have to find out.

* * *

Friday came and I couldn't stop the excitement that pulsed through my veins. I was going to figure it out, today is the day. Of course I wasn't going to straight up ask her, but I would turn the flirting up a notch or two.

Thank God Sue loosened the rules a tad bit. We were allowed to wear what we wanted on Fridays, and we only had half the practice time. Something about not wanting to see us sloppy babies on the weekend more than she has too. Not that anyone complained.

Stepping into my closet, I picked my tightest pair of jeans, with this black boots that came up to my knee. A lose fitting black shirt, that still showed my curves. I didn't do much to my hair, but curl the ends. Looking in the mirror, I admired what I saw. Grabbing my phone and my bag, I walked down the stairs to wait for Britt to come pick me up.

"You look good, what's the special occasion?" Brittany questions as I get into her car. "Well, hello to you too. I'm fine, thanks for asking" I sarcastically reply as she pulls out of my driveway. "Blah, blah, blah. Now that we are passed the formalities, you can tell me why you are so dressed up." She badgers. I laugh and mumble Quinn under my breath, hopping she doesn't catch up, but low and behold she does. "Quinn, huh? Well, I doubt she will be able to keep her hands off of you in that" Britt laughs. I laugh with her, praying she is right. We pull into the school parking lot and go our separate ways. She spends her first period helping Coach Sue choreograph, while I have history with Quinn.

"Looking good Ma, I'll tap dat ass" Puckerman screams from down the hall. I roll my eyes and flick him off. I don't have time for him right now. "And that's why your ass is single. Now, stop looking at her like she is a piece of meat. That goes for the rest of you. Now go" Quinn yells to Puck as well as the rest of the football team that were starring. My stomach once again erupted in butterflies. I love when she stuck up for me and got possessive. "You look beautiful today" she says coming up behind me. I cover my face to hide my blush. I am Hispanic, we don't blush, but this girl seems to always catch me blushing. "Is that a blush I see" Q continues. I slap her playfully, getting my history book out of my locker. "Nope, I think it might be the lighting in this hallway or maybe you just have bad eyes" I reply quickly, laughing. She starts laughing too, wrapping her arm around my waist as we walk to class.

Our history teacher is like the biggest idiot ever and that says something when you have Figgins running this school, and Finn walking the halls. I go to my usual seat with Quinn close behind. I would sleep in this class, but Quinn and I always pass notes.

The day continued to suck, from getting hit on by people who obviously knew I was gay, or from teachers who continue to frustrate the student body with their lack of knowledge. I was just ready to get the fuck out of the building.

When the final bell rung, I jetted out of class to my car, not even stopping at my locker. I guess Quinn and Britt got out early, because they were both by their cars. "You guys get out early?" I question. The both nod their hands we get in our cars to drive to Quinn's house for an eventful weekend.

* * *

"Brittany! Pass me the Cheetos please!" I whine. I was lying upside down on Quinn's bed stuffing my face with food that will go straight to my thighs. "NO! It's right beside you. Stop being lazy and get it yourself" Brittany replies. If people knew she was such an ass. "Bitch" I mutter under my breath. I reach for the Cheetos, using entirely too much energy if you ask me. "Stop being lazy. If you don't get up I'm stealing Mr. Plunkers." Quinn says, grabbing him out of my bag. Mr. Plunkers is my favorite bear, giving to me by Q when we were in 5th grade. I had just moved to Lima and was terrified to meet new people, but on the first day of school this two pretty blondes took me under their wings and helped me out. I got Mr. Plunkers on my birthday and I have slept with him ever since.

"You wouldn't!" I scream. "Try me" Quinn replies. I flip from the bed and land on my feet in a quick motion. Lunging for Quinn, I miss and slip on carpet. Britt and Quinn are just cracking up as I rub my sore ankle. "You guys suck" I reply softly. They don't miss the pout in my voice. "And if everyone knew you were such a softy, your badass reputation would be out the window" Quinn says still laughing. I send her a glare, but it just looks sad. Britt is no longer concerned with our conversation and is back playing on the computer. "Whatever" I say tackling Quinn. I straddle her hips, placing both hands above her head. Mr. Plunkers, long forgotten. "You shouldn't have messed with my Q" I state breathing heavy. "Maybe, I just wanted you on top of me" She replies, looking me dead in the eye. We continue to stare into each other eyes, nothing else really mattered. I let go of her hands, and the find their way onto my thighs, rubbing up and down gently.

I don't even realize I'm getting closer and closer to her face till I feel her breath on my lips. Her shirt rode up a bit and my hand found refuge on her silky skin. Rubbing circles on her stomach, her breathing picks up. Not wasting any more time she crashes our lips together. This kiss is needy as if we were making up for lost time, in essence we kind of were.

Ending this kiss softly, I open my eyes to find her already staring at me. "What?" I reply softly. "You are just so beautiful" she whispers back, placing a small kiss on my nose. I laugh, before burying my face in her neck. Wrapping her arms around my back, she pulls me impossibly closer and we just stay like that.

"You guys do realize I'm still in the room?" Brittany mumbles from the computer. "Yes, smartass we do" we reply at the same time. Brittany goes back to the computer and I continue to lie in the arms of the person I never thought I had a chance to be with.


	2. Chapter 2

"You guys do realize other people are around, right?" Brittany whispers loudly. Quinn ends our kiss with one last peck, causing me to pout a little. "Baby" I whine. I haven't seen her all weekend. I hate to sound clingy, but I missed my boo. "Come here, love" Quinn whispers softly. The pout quickly disappears from my face as I cuddly close to her. Laying my head on her chest, I wrap my arm around her waist, breathing in her scent.

"Isn't this just the cutest?" Brit says sarcastically. I kick her softly, before returning my attention to the TV. We were currently at my house lounging around since my parents weren't home. Come to think of it, they haven't been home in a few days. Maybe I will call them later to figure out what's going on.

"Baby, are you alright?" Quinn says softly, snapping me out of my thoughts. I nod my head quickly, even though she probably already knows something is wrong. I hate how I can mask my emotions around her. "Do you want to talk later?" she tries again. I don't answer her at first, because I honestly don't know what to say. I miss my parents, even though they have only been gone a couple days it feels like I haven't seen them in forever.

"It's nothing babe" I whisper, kissing her lips gently. She wraps her arms around my waist, pulling me on top of her. Deeping the kiss, I swipe my tongue on her bottom lip and she instantly grants me access. Moaning softly, her hands find my ass causing me to grind down.

"Babe, we have to stop" I say breathlessly as Quinn mouth finds my neck. Leaving a trail of wet kisses, I try to push away, but I can't. It just feels so good. "You're right babe. I'm sorry I got carried away. I just really missed you this weekend." She whispers softly in my ear, leaving a lingering kiss on my forehead. I just shrug my shoulders, not wanting her to know how much I missed her. I'm still a badass you know.

"I know you missed me a lot too. You don't have to say it out loud" I smile into her neck, and slowly nod my head. There was no need to deny it anymore. I don't have to see her to know that she is smiling. Wrapping her hands tighter around my waist, I bury my face deeper into her neck inhaling the scent of my girlfriend.

"You do realize I'm still here, right?" Brit comments again, throwing pieces of popcorn at us. "Yes, smartass we do. We just don't get a fuck" I respond into Quinn's neck hoping she can hear me. "I wish you guys did care, my eyes can't take much more of this shit" Britt says laughing.

Slowing removing myself from Quinn, I lunge at Brittany, knocking her off the bed and onto the floor. "Oh really, that's how you feel?" I yell climbing on top of her. "I may be blonde, but I'm not Quinn" She screams back, thrashing under me. My legs are wrapped tightly around her waist, so she can't get out.

"Shut the fuck up Britt!" I scream tickling her sides. She began laughing, but I know she hates when people do this. "Stop! Get off me Bitch. Quinn come get your girl!" She attempts to say in between breaths. "Okay, okay, okay. San get off Britt, she can't breathe" Quinn tries to reason, but I barely hear her. I'm to be busy trying to control the beast underneath me. "Never!" I scream, going in for more tickles. Reaching for her neck, a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist pulling me off her.

I sink into the touch, taking in the familiar arms around me. "It's about time you got her" Britt huffs, straightening out her closes before returning to her sit on my bed. I roll my eyes, before Quinn sits down, with my on her lap. Burying my face in her hair, I try to control my breathing. Rubbing small circles on my back, Quinn tries to calm me down. "She is just playing babe" She whispers softly.

I nod my head, because I know. It's Brittany; she is always kidding. If I didn't know her as well as I did, I wouldn't know when to take her seriously. "Yeah babe, I'm just kidding" Brittany mocks from the other side of the room. I attempt to get up, but the arms around my waist hold on even tight. I just sigh, and remain in my current position; not like I'm mad about that though.

"Unholy Trinity Sleepover?" I question lifting my head from Quinn's neck. Quinn gives me a soft yes, while Britt makes another smart ass comment. I disregard her, before making my way downstairs to call my parents.

Reaching the house phone, I quickly type the number. "Hello?" I hear my father say into the phone. I smile softly. I love hearing my Papi's voice. It's so soothing. "Hola Papi! Quinn and Britt are staying the night. Just wanted to let you guys know" I say. I hear him talking to someone in the background, and I'm not even sure if he can hear me. "Papi?" I try again, but I get no response, just more conversation on his end with whomever.

Sighing softly, I make my way over to the kitchen. Opening the cabinet, I search for my Papi's hidden bottle of Scotch and his cigars. Grabbing a glass, I pour some, before reaching for the cigars. Not even bothering tell Q and B where I was going, I head out onto the back porch. Lighting the cigar and taking a long gulp of scotch, I sit back and think about my parents.

* * *

"You have been gone for a while" Quinn whispers from the door. I turn to see her smiling softly. Short blonde her cascading around her shoulders. "What's wrong?" I shrug my shoulders before turning away, not waiting her to see the tears spring to my eyes. "Baby, I thought we were passed this. Now tell me what's wrong?" she repeats.

I turn back around, to face her. The tears instantly fall from my eyes. "Oh babe" she whispers softly, before hugging my tightly. I fall into her arms, sobbing quietly. My thoughts filled with questions about my parents and why they couldn't love me.

When I finally finished crying, I lean my head back looking up at the stars. "My parents don't care" I whisper into the night sky. I don't have to see Quinn to know she was staring at me. "They do babe, they just have an interesting way of showing it." Quinn answers. The way she said it, just made me want to believe her. "I guess" I mumble softly before moving closer to her. "You know, Britts and I care. We love you too." She whispers.

"Come on, let's get back inside. B has probably burned down the kitchen trying to cook something" Quinn says getting up. Reaching for my hand, she pulls me quickly into her arms. I sink into her touch. "I love you guys too" I whisper into her hair.

She squeezes me once, before letting go. Walking back into the house she grabs my hand and pulls me back into her. Giggle softly, she kisses my lips. I'm so addicted to her taste. "I love you, Santana" she says softly into my lips. "I love you too" I respond before crashing our lips together.

Wrapping my arms around her neck I deepen this kiss. "Break it up you too. I needs to eat" Britt screams from the kitchen throwing more pieces of popcorn. Rolling my eyes, I give Quinn one last peck before walking to the kitchen, with Quinn close behind.

Even though I didn't have my parents with me, I had my family. Quinn and Britt, my lifelines.


	3. Chapter 3

"You have got to be kidding me" I mumble to myself softly as I got out of bed. My parents hadn't been home in 2 weeks and things were beginning to be a bit much. On top of that, Quinn was being off. I don't know how to explain it, I just know there is something wrong with my girlfriend, or friends with benefits, or whatever we are.

Walking into my closet, i browsed through my clothes. I didn't care about being cute today, so I got out a pair of male jeans and a tight black tee. I picked up some black running shows and made my way to the bathroom. Today is just going to be a chill day.

Stepping into the shower, I let the water wash away my troubles. I did talk to my parents yesterday, and they said they would be back in a few days, but knowing them they will probably stay out longer.

Washing my hair, I let my parents go, letting my thoughts return to Quinn. She has been distant lately, and it really hurts. I mean we haven't put a solid label on what we have, but we have said 'I love you' so that should mean something, right? The water was beginning to get cold, so I stepped out. Staring myself in the mirror, my eyes look blank. I honestly can't help that though.

Throwing my clothes on, I did some light makeup and made my way downstairs. I miss the smell of bacon and eggs being cooked by my Mami and the sounds of my Papi humming. Sighing, I grab a piece of toast and make my way out the door. Today is going to be a long day.

"Hey, are you okay?" Brit asked me as I opened my locker. I let a sharp breath go, before looking at her. That was probably a stupid decision, because the minute I looked her in her piercing blue eyes the floodgates opened. Tears sprung to my eyes, as I tried to keep them at bay. Turning away, I laid my head against the locker. "I take that as a no" Brit says grabbing my shoulder and pulling me into her.

"Your parents, right?" Brit questions, but its more of a statement considering she already knows. I nod against her shoulder and that only makes her squeeze tighter. "They love you, they just have a really strange way of showing it" she says, sounding exactly like another blonde. That thought only makes me cry harder, God I miss being in Quinn's arms.

My sniffles began to soften and Brit extends me in her arms. "You are going to be okay. You are Santana Mother Fucking Lopez!" Britt reassures. I crack a smile and a small laugh. She always knows how to make me feel better. "Do you need me to go with you to the bathroom" I shake my head no, and let Brit go off to class, she has helped me enough today.

Walking to the bathroom, I push the door open, and let out a small huff of frustration. Although I did feel better, my heart still ached for Quinn and my parents. Looking in the mirror, I fixed up my makeup and composed myself. "Hey, I heard you were having a rough morning" I heard the angelic voice of Quinn. I look down in my purse, searching for something, anything to make myself look occupied. I really didn't want to be dealing with her right now.

"Uhm yeah, but things are alright now. Brit helped me out, but I'm just going to go home. I'm not really feeling good" I say grabbing my keys out of my pocket. "Are you sure?" Quinn ask me, slightly hesitant. I want to tell her no my life is shit, but its just not worth it. I nod my head yes, trying to brush past her, but she grabs my wrist and pulls me into her.

"You really have to stop lying to me babe" She whispers in my ear. I try to pull away, but she only hold me tighter. Her hands move from around my waist, to my hips. She knows that's my spot. "Now, tell me whats wrong" I look her in her eye, and shake my head softly before I mumble out "You"

She laughs that perfect laugh. "What about me?" She ask with a twinkle in her eye. It seemed like she already knew what I was going to say, but I continued anyway. "What are we?" I ask in a quiet voice hopping the ground would swallow me whole. Since when did Santana Lopez get soft around a girl.

"We are whatever you want us to be. I love you, and I want to be with you. So will you Santana Marie Lopez do me the incredible honor of being my girlfriend?" Quinn ask in a sickeningly sweet voice.

I laugh, before crashing our lips together. She can take that as a silent yes. Wrapping her hands around my waist she pulled me impossibly closer and deepened the kiss. I moan softly as her hands begin to roam. Backing up against the wall, her lips make their way down to my neck. As much as I loved the feeling of her lips on my neck, I needed her to kiss me now. Grabbing her cheek, I bring her face to mine and connect our lips once more.

A series of soft kisses later, we naturally end with our foreheads resting on each other. "Is that a yes?" Quinn ask breathlessly. I chuckle, but nod my head yes. That's all I ever wanted. Wrapping my arms around her neck I bury my face in her neck as she wraps her arms around my waist.

"I really do love you Santana" Quinn whispers in my ear.

"And I really do love you Quinn" I whisper back.

I never knew I could fall this hard for someone especially Quinn. "We need to get out of here before Brit sends a swat team to find us" I say. Quinn laughs and grabs my hand pulling me out of the bathroom.

"There you to go. No sexy times in school" Brit shouts from down the hall. Quinn just continues to laugh, while I bury my face in her shoulder with a small smile on my face.

Oh how I loved my two blondes.


End file.
